He's Working On It
by Funkiechick
Summary: Bill reveals an old Bill Weasley secret that may piss Ron off, but helps him in vast amounts. Oh yes and I'M SORRY I MADE BILL 24 AND CHARLIE 27!!! I'm a huge potter fan. I was tired when I finished this, is was 3:30am. So forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!


He's Working On It  
By Funkiechick  
  
(This is easily not the first Harry Potter fanfic I ever wrote. But it's one of my best. So I hope you aaaall enjoy it.)  
  
  
Ron sighed exuberantly, and took a long chug out of his bottle of butterbeer. Here he'd thought that a huge Weasley get together (naturally including Harry and Hermione, not to mention Lee, Alicia, Angelina and Katie, due to Fred and George) would be really fun. Here he thought he would have time to have some good boyish times with his best bud Harry. Here he'd thought he may have some time to spend alone with Hermione and figure out what the hell it was that made his insides feel like friggen cornish pixies fluttering about whenever he was near her.  
  
Well screw 'here he'd thought'. He'd thought WRONG.  
  
Sure, the Weasley Christmas get together had started out alright. And he supposed the whole thing wasn't a total loss. The time with Harry had been well spent, and they had had some good laughs. That's not what was making Ron chug butterbeers four hours strait.  
  
It was the fact that just when she had made it quite clear to Victor Krum that the Bulgarian and her would remain just friends, finally convincing Ron she had never any interest in 'Vicky' in that way at ALL...she'd gone and gotten a crush on Bill.  
  
It wasn't the first time it'd happened. When Fred had brought Angelina home for Christmas that first year, she'd gotten a crush on Bill, too. And so had Alicia when George had brought her. And Katie Bell when they had inviting Lee Jordan and her to stay. Hell, Lee acted a bit like he'd had a crush on him too!! But Lee was always known for his open personality, despite his rather...passionate relationship with long time girlfriend Katie Bell.  
  
And Hermione wasn't his girlfriend, so Ron shouldn't have been mad in the first place. And he didn't like her, that was the second reason! So what the hell was his problem?  
  
"You look pretty in that shade of blue, Herm." Bill said casually to the fifteen year old girl from the other end of the crowded kitchen.  
  
Hermione turned a brilliant scarlet, and let out a giggle. A full frontal, blown out, girly giggle, and a bit of a hiccup. "Th-thanks."  
  
Ron sighed, and finished off his fifth bottle of butterbeer in a long gulp. THAT was his problem! If Ron was old enough to drink, he would be through a few beers by NOW, that's for sure. But it wasn't so much that he cared about the legal drinking age. It was more his mother turning into a raving lunatic if she caught her son's drinking- legally or not.  
  
On cue. "CHARLIE. Is that Hard Pumpkin Juice your drinking!!??"  
  
"Mum, for the last time!! I'M TWENTY SEVEN! I'M NINE YEARS OVER!"  
  
Ron sighed. He glanced at the counter, grabbed another butterbeer, and started on his sixth. But he supposed he better start a form of movement or he may just keel over on the floor. So he stood up strait from his leaning against the kitchen wall, and sauntered sluggishly over to Fred and George, who were chatting with Lee and Angelina.  
  
"Life sucks." Ron said, slumping next to Lee. "And so does Bill."  
  
"Hm?" Fred muttered, and Angelina looked over his shoulder.   
  
"Oh!" She giggled slightly. "He means THAT." Fred looked at where his girlfriend was pointing, and George and Lee did as well.  
  
"Ah." Lee nodded.  
  
"I see Bill has another member of his fanclub." George said.  
  
"That's good. They need a junior secretary." Fred added.  
  
"It's not funny!" Ron said indignantly, flushing. "He shouldn't be FLIRTING with her! He's twnety four! She's fifteen!"  
  
"Oh he's not FLIRTING." Angelina said. "He's just being friendly."  
  
"It's HER who's got the crush, Ron." Lee said. "Anyone can see that. He just thinks she's a nice kid. He loves her like the rest of us."  
  
"Well." Fred said, eyeing Ron. "I think Ron loves her a little differently than the rest of us."  
  
Ron turned a brilliant scarlet. "Don't be DUMB!!"   
  
"Well, if YOU don't want her." Fred said, he looked over at Hermione. "I wouldn't mind. She's certainly filled out." Angelina hit him. "What? She has!"  
  
"He's right." George agreed. "She's very pretty."  
  
"She has a nice smile, have you noticed that?" Lee asked. Everyone but Ron nodded.  
  
"SHE DOESN'T HAVE A NICE SMILE!" Ron exclaimed, his voice near to shouting.   
  
"Who?"  
  
They all glanced over to see Bill walking over to them. Ron narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were with Hermione. Where is she?"  
  
Bill blinked. "No need to worry. Ginny stole her from me for a bit. I think Alicia and Katie needed them. That reminds me." He looked at Angelina and grinned. "They want you too. They're upstairs."  
  
Angelina blushed. "R-right. Th-thanks." She giggled slightly and walked off. Fred glared at Bill.  
  
"You really DO suck." Fred spat.  
  
"What'd I do?" Bill asked, shrugging. "You get this way every Christmas, and you never tell me what's up."  
  
Lee stared. 'You mean you don't KNOW?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
George shook his head. "Bill may have what they like, but he doesn't seem to notice that they like it so much. Or rather..." He sighed. "Only notices if they're his age. He strongly believes girls younger than him stick to guys in their vicinitive age range."  
  
"Oh GOD." Bill sighed. "For the last time, your girlfriends aren't in LOVE with me." He glared at Lee, Fred and George.   
  
"We weren't talking about them. We're talking about poor Ron." Fred said, looking at the second tallest boy there. (Ron stood 6'2 where as Bill was 6'3)  
  
"Yeah. You seemed to have stolen Hermione's heart." Lee grinned. Bill looked blank and then started laughing.  
  
"HERMIONE? That's not funny!"  
  
"It's true!" Ron suddenly broke in. "You had her blushing and giggling, you prat! That's why you SUCK." He took a long drink of butterbeer, finishing off the entire bottle in one swig. He put the empty bottle on the counter, grabbed another and took another drink.  
  
"You assume because they're my friends, that they're in love with me!" Bill shook his head. "You're so LAME. It's-"  
  
"Uhm...B-bill?"  
  
Hermione had broken into the circle. She was holding a book in her hand. "Hey Herm!" Bill grinned. She turned red, and for the first time, it seemed Bill noticed.  
  
"I-I found the book." She thrust it towards him. "Here."  
  
"Hey thanks." He took it from her. "You're beautiful! Now I can get that report for Griffiths done."  
  
Hermione laughed sweetly and softly again (very Un-Hermione like), and looked very nervous. 'Y-your welcome." And she turned on her heel and left.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOU-"  
  
"I have a report due for an inspection due at Gringotts." Bill shrugged, and Ron let out a cry of frustration.  
  
"You KNOW that's not what I'm talking about!" Ron glared. "I have never seen Hermione act in such an un HERMIONE-ISH way! And the only time she's supposed to act that way is around M-" He stopped. "MMMMMNOT YOU!"  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow, followed by his other two brothers and their best friend.  
  
"Why don't you just admit it?" Lee asked. "Everybody knows."  
  
"Except HIM." Bill said, motioning his hand at Ron. "Ron, listen. The only reason Hermione and the girls may have something even remotely close to a crush on me is because I'm a smooth talker."  
  
Fred and George glared at him. "You KNEW they had crushes on you?"  
  
"Yeah." He shrugged.  
  
"THEN WHY DID YOU ACT STUPID ABOUT IT?" Lee exclaimed. "I ended up making an idiot of myself in front of Katie because of you!"  
  
"I know." Bill grinned. "You realize that the reason all three of you landed the girls you liked was because of ME." He grabbed a butter beer from the counter, and took a drink. "You get ALL worried that I'd want to date girls over four years younger than me, and franticly admit your feelings." They all stared at him, speechless. "And then you find out even if they have their cute little fantasy things about me because of my amazing smooth talk and-" Bill flashed a sexy smile. "Ruggedly handsome features, they still adore you guys."  
  
"bu...but..." They all stuttered.  
  
"Honestly." Bill said. "You're so STUPID."  
  
They all stared at him again in silence, and Ron looked like he was thinking hard about something. Finally he looked back up at Bill. "Have you seen Hermie? I have to talk to her."   
  
"Upstairs." Bill grinned. Ron finished off his butterbeer, threw it on the counter, and rushed off. Lee, Fred and George gaped at Bill. "See?" He have a huge smile. "Where would the future Weasley's be without me? Oh yes and..." He looked at Lee. "Future Jordans? You'll thank me one day." Bill turned to leave, but Fred interrupted.  
  
"If you're so good at setting up love lives, why haven't you been able to keep a girlfriend for longer than two weeks?"  
  
Bill turned back to face them, his face flushed in a Ron like way. "Shut up!" He exclaimed loudly. "I'm WORKING on it!"  
  
  
end 


End file.
